Elevator Shaft
by marcxlash
Summary: REPOSTED W/FIXED TYPOS. Connor just wants to get out of the Copley Plaza without being caught, Murphy has other plans. THIS IS SLASH: contains smut, twincest and swearing.


**Disclaimer: **Do not own, never will. sadly.**  
**

**Chapter Rating: **Hard R**  
**

**Warnings: **This is slash. Conn/Murph TWINCEST. smut, etc. etc.**  
**

**A.N: **I had to repost this, it was horrible. The typo's were killing me,  
I had to just proof read it all over again. THIS IS WHY I SERIOUSLY  
NEED A BETA ASAP! It's killing me. But, here I give you my very first  
published fanfiction. I personally don't enjoy it very much, but hopefully  
you guys do, because in all honesty, this fandom is slowly dying.

**I plan on changing that.** (: _Enjoy!_

_**p.s, sorry about the horrible formatting!**  
_

_

* * *

_

"we'll split up and meet back at Roc's in three hours." Connor stated, lightly clapping Murphy on the shoulder, and the MacManus twins were gone before Rocco had a chance to register what was happening.

Connor made his way towards the elevators when footsteps stopped him. He whirled around to come face-to-face with his brother.

"what are ye doin' ?" he whispered hurriedly, "Go that way." and he raised his hand to point behind the younger twin.

"Nah, I'd rather go with 'ye." Murphy calmly stated and as if on cue the elevator appeared, leaving Murphy to grab Connor by his hand and jump in.

"Murph." The objecting twins voice was firm but Murphy still chuckled.

He dropped the supply bag to the floor and reached over to press the emergency stop button.

"What the fuck're ye doin' ?" Connor almost sounded alarmed, which only made the brunette's chuckle evolve into a full laugh.

"ah, Con, calm yerself. I ain't gonna kill ye." Murphy stepped closer to his brother. Stripping his hands of his gloves.

Connor watched with sharp eyes as Murphy threw his gloves on top of the bags.

"Ya know, the adrenaline is still in me, I guess that's why I have this little urge, but be'a sport'n play along, aye ?" And Murphy gripped his brothers face in his hands, pressing his mouth to the others slightly parted lips.

Connor tried to pull away almost instantly, but Murphy had a strong hold. He backed Connor to the mirror they had both stood in front of only hours before.

Connor felt his brothers body press urgently to his own, along with his persistent tongue that slid seductively over the blondes closed mouth.

"Murphy!" he yelped in shock.

Bad move on his part.

Murphy took the opportunity to jab his tongue into the unwilling mouth. Connor pulled and yanked, trying to get away, but it was hopeless.

There was no breaking his brothers determination.

Connor quickly realized the growing in his pants as Murphy ground his hips to him.

Fuck it, there was no denying the sexual frustration he constantly endured. He needed this just as bad.

The older MacManus took the reins. He pressed his tongue to his twins' and in one swoop, scooped him up.

Murphy swung his legs around his brothers firm hips and allowed him to push them to the opposing wall.

As Connors mouth explored Murphy's neck, the smaller male watched intently in the mirror as the blonde's hips ground rhythmically to his.

"Too many clothes." Connor growled, dropping the darker twin and hastily letting his fingers rip his clothing off.

"Easy there, Con, don't tear anythin'."

Connor didn't acknowledge his brother as he continued to strip him, throwing the younger's jacket to the side, quickly followed by his shirt.

His breath caught in his throat as he took in the body before him. Connor had seen Murphy's naked body millions of times, but something about him now looked utterly amazing.

Murphy's toned chest rose and fell calmly, unlike his brothers, whose eyes were now scanning his muscled things.

Connors hands rested at Murphy's belt as his brother almost delicately removed his jacket, allowing the blonde time to calm down.

"Ye gonna be okay ?" He asked seriously as Connors lust filled eyes met his.

"Definitely." and the slightly taller twin leaned in, placing a soft kiss to his brothers mouth.

Murphy continued to undress him, only stopping briefly to kick off the jeans that now pooled at his feet.

Once Connor felt the restriction of his jeans melt away, he too, kicked them off and picked Murphy up once more.

"How do ye want it ?" He breathed out, pressing his lips to his twins' ear, receiving a shudder from the man in his arms.

"Ye tell me."

And Connor took that as his cue. He dropped the man again, but kept a firm hold on his hips as he pushed him heavily into the mirror.

Their lips ravaged each others as their long fingers fumbled with one another's boxers.

Once exposed, Connor mumbled a forceful, "turn around" and was beyond pleased with the willingness of his other half.

Connor pressed a hand to the middle of Murphy's back, beckoning him to bend forward.

Murphy buried his face into his arms which were crossed and pressed to the mirror, holding his weight up, as he felt the blonde's fingers invade his body.

Connor went slow, being very cautious of the delicate position his brother was in. Connor refused to ever let someone have him the way he had Murphy at that moment: in the palm of his hand. Soon Murphy would be begging for Connors cock and Connor would fuck his brother with dignity. But, he would not dominate him. Even during his secrecy day dreams of making love to his twin, he never wanted to belittle him. Murphy was just as much of a man as Connor, and he would never lose sight of that.

The darker twin lightly gasped as he felt another finger enter him. He pushed back onto Connor's fingers, silently begging for more friction.

Connor bit back a moan as he moved his fingers in the warmth; twisting and scissoring; pulling and pushing. He bent them slightly in search for that magic spot that would throw his brother over the edge.

Murphy bit down on his bottom lip as his brother quickened his hand motions and couldn't help the startled moan that escaped as Connor brushed his prostate.

Connor watched his brother grind helplessly onto his fingers and thought to himself; give him more time, he's not ready.

Oh, but how wrong could one man be.

Murphy quickly became tired of the lack of pressure Connor would give him. He snapped his body away from the lighters' hands and turned abruptly.

It all happened too fast for Connor to register. One minute he was looking Murphy in the eyes and the next he was on his back buried to the hilt inside of him.

If there was pain, Murphy didn't feel it. All he felt was Connors throbbing member pressed roughly to that glorious spot.

Connor bent his knees upward, allowing Murphy to lean back comfortably as he rode and ground his hips.

The amount of pressure on his cock was almost excruciating for the older twin. He watched helplessly as Murphy fucked his heated member. His hands were first to join, by gripping the thin hips before him and guiding them to all the right spots.

Murphy let out continuous airy moans as his brothers came out rough and low, more grunts than anything.

There wasn't enough contact for Connors taste. So the ever-so-slightly larger man turned his brother on his back and propped himself on his elbows only inches away from Murphy's sinful lips.

"love ye." Murphy managed to choke out, the pleasure becoming unbearable. His dick throbbed uncomfortably as Connor took it into his hand.

"Aye, love ye too, Murph."

The darker vigilante moaned powerfully as his body received deeper, heavier thrusts. His inner thighs felt bruised by Connors hip bones, but he didn't mind. He loved the mixture of pain and pleasure. It was just the way the MacManus' loved anything.

Connor watched with utter fascination as Murphy arched off of the elevator floor, wrapping his legs seductively around those familiar hips and came long and hard onto the blondes hands.

Murphy writhed and groaned, his body spasming under the enormous amounts of pressure.

Connor snapped his hips feverishly to the receiving man who was far past spent, but still felt the pleasure of being filled.

Connors moans were deep and loud as he released every ounce of his frustration into his brother. His breath hitched and his hips snapped involuntarily as his body let loose.

Murphy dropped his legs, allowing Connor to pull out - swiftly grabbing for the supply bags.

Thank God they had packed extra clothes; in case blood were to get on them, they didn't need to raise suspicion.

He mopped up the mess off his brothers stomach and his own hand.

"Ah, Murphy - adrenaline, huh ?" He laughed, standing awkwardly.

Murphy chuckled, dressing himself quickly. "Shut it." he lazily ordered.

Once the two were fully clothed again, Connor reached forward and brushed their lips together sweetly.

"love ye." he whispered.

"ye too." his other half answered with a smile


End file.
